


Relevant

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: Prompt: one of them is interviewing for a roommate-He fuckin' told Mandy it was a bad idea to advertise their spare room on Craigslist, and an even worse idea to include a photo of herself, but did the bitch listen? Nah. When the fuck does anyone ever listen to Mickey? As if he don't know shit. He knows plenty of shit, thanks very fuckin' much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/gifts).



“Get the fuck out. Out. Fuckin' out, asshole.” Mickey chases the guy, some geriatric fuck who must be approachin' sixty fast, with shifty eyes and excessive nose hair, who kept asking about his absent sister in wheezy tones, out of his apartment. Fuck. He fuckin' told Mandy it was a bad idea to advertise their spare room on Craigslist, and an even worse idea to include a photo of herself, but did the bitch listen? Nah. When the fuck does anyone ever listen to Mickey? As if he don't know shit. He knows plenty of shit, thanks very fuckin' much.

As the creepy ancient fuck storms his way out, glaring daggers over his shoulder at Mickey ( _c'mon old man don't even try it I could floor you in under three seconds_ ), he almost crashes into a startled looking red head. The guy watches him leave, then looks back at Mickey with a curious expression. Mickey stares back.

“The fuck are you lookin' at?” he asks, when the guy doesn't look away.

“Uh. 206, right?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm here about the spare room? I, uh, messaged Mandy about it.”

“Mandy ain't here.”

“Right, but she said her brother would be. Mickey. That you?”

“Considerin' I'm standin' in the doorway, I'm gonna take a wild fuckin' stab and say yeah.”

The guy's expression is momentarily wary, as if not sure how to react to that, but then if flickers into a smile. He holds out a hand. He has long, pale fingers. Mickey stares at them.

“I'm Ian,” he says, then laughs when Mickey bats away his outstretched hand. Fuckin' handshakes. This ain't a fuckin' award ceremony or some shit, he's just here to look at their shitty box room.

“Suppose you may come in and look, then, but I'm just gonna tell you now, if you've come thinkin' you'll be able to shag my sister on the regular, I'm gonna hafta kick your ass. 'Cause the amounta guys I've had-”

“Don't worry. That won't be a problem.”

“Oh. You got a girlfriend or some shit?”

“Nah.”

“Then excuse me if I don't buy for one fuckin' second that you won't be tryna mount my sister within a week.”

Ian laughs, following Mickey in through the door.

“Mandy's not my type.”

“Now that I don't believe. Mandy can get any guy into bed.”

“Even the gay ones?”

“The gay- The fuck?”

“I'm gay. That a problem?”

It's a problem in that Mickey is now staring at Ian with a slightly slack mouth and a whole fuckin' load of fresh interest. Ain't that he didn't notice the guy was attractive at first glance, but he hadn't considered him like that. Mickey sees everyone as straight until proven otherwise. Now that the otherwise has been proven, his eyes drag over Ian's form. Taller than Mickey. Obviously in good shape; lean but muscular. Nice smile; makes his blue-green ( _make up your fuckin' mind_ ) eyes crinkle. Then, of course, those fingers. Yeah. Mickey's definitely got more than a fleeting stray thought about those now.

“Well?” Ian is looking at him expectantly. Mickey clears his throat.

“Well, what?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No,” Mickey says, delayed. “I don't care about who you're stickin' it in. Just don't be bangin' guys all over the place.”

“Wasn't intending to.” Ian laughs again. It's a low, warm sound that Mickey could get used to.

“Right. Tour.” Mickey leads Ian down the hall. The living room / kitchen area is one room divided by a breakfast bar. “Living room. Kitchen. Bathroom is this first door. Mandy's beside it. I'm the next door, and your room's down at the end.”

“My room?” Ian smirks, and Mickey wants to either punch or kiss the smug fuckin' look from his face.

“ _The_ room. Wipe that fuckin' look off your face, I ain't decided nothin' yet.”

“Of course. Can I have a look?”

“Sure.” Mickey follows him down to the spare, checking him out from behind. “So, what you do, anyway? You a student or some shit?”

“Nah, I'm an EMT.”

“No shit.”

“Mhm. So I can be working long hours, sometimes. Different shifts. Pretty tired when I get off. Shouldn't be in your way too much.”

“Where you livin' at now?”

“I've been at home, but I've been workin' for just over a year now. Got some savings built up. Wanna get out and feel a bit more independent, y'know? Also, less commute.”

“Where's home?”

“Southside.”

“Seriously? That's where Mandy and I are from.”

“Yeah, I know. We've been texting back and forth a bit. We actually went to school together, but we never really talked.”

“Least we know you won't be a pussy, then. Wait, so what's your last name?”

“Gallagher.”

“Gallagher as in Frank?”

Ian pulls a face.

“Please don't judge me based on my dad, alright. I didn't have any choice in that.”

“Alright.” Mickey laughs. “A fuckin' Gallagher.”

Ian flips him off and steps in to look around the room. Not that there's a whole lot to look at. It's pretty small. Single bed, bedside set of drawers with a lamp sitting on them. The wardrobe is built into the wall, so at least it doesn't take up any of the limited floor space.

“You got a boyfriend?” Mickey asks when they've been silent for a while.

“That relevant?”

“Just wonderin' if we give it to you, will we end up with an honorary flatmate.”

“Well, fear not. I'm currently unattached.”

“Right.” Mickey does not at all feel a little flicker in his stomach. 'Cause how fuckin' gay would that be? Fuck, though. He wants to give Ian the room. Already. He's better than the crowd of guys wanting to be Mandy's live in fuck buddy, and that one Polish hooker that could barely speak enough English to tell Mickey why she was there, who had tried to fuckin' _blow_ him for the room. No, thanks. Unless Ian's offering. He'd probably accept that bribe.

Fuck.

“I'm pretty tidy, and quiet. I make real good pancakes.” Ian's still smiling as he turns to look at Mickey.

“Are you tryna pitch yourself to me?”

“I guess? I've never tried out for an apartment before. Shouldn't I be sellin' myself?”

“I don't fuckin' know, man.”

“Why's the room empty?”

“It's just been there since we moved in. We ain't usin' it for nothin', wouldn't mind having a little help with the bills. Seemed like a good idea.”

“Yeah. Mm, okay. When will I hear back from you?”

“Now,” Mickey says, impulsively. “You're in.”

“I'm-? Wait, don't you gotta see other people?”

“They're all fuckin' weirdos or assholes. You're the most normal person I've met all day.” And the hottest. “Which is sayin' somethin' when you're fuckin Southside, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So I'll give you the spare key and you can start movin' your shit in whenever.”

“Cool. Thanks, Mick.”

Mick? The fuck did that come from? Not that he minds. Kinda nice, actually. Familiar. Maybe this is a good idea after all. It's either one of the best ideas he's had, or the absolute worst. On one hand, hot flatmate. On other hand, tortured by the vision of hot gay flatmate who he's not fuckin'. Or being fucked by, rather.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So... Do _you_ have a boyfriend, then?”

Mickey's so surprised by the question he forgets to deny that he's gay.

“Is that relevant?”

Ian just grins at him in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this as a note as I've gotten so many comments it's wearing me down having to repeat the response:  
> This is a quick prompt fill. It's a one shot, it is complete, it's not going to lead into a series.   
> I don't like doing chaptered work because I will get distracted and abandon it, which is never fair on readers. If I want to write a longer piece, I will generally finish it and just post it in one go. I would have to be really passionate about something to keep it ongoing, and I wasn't even particularly happy with this, so that passion is not there.   
> However, I am SO happy that so many of you seem to enjoy how I write these boys, and I appreciate every read and comment! I like oneshots, though. They're a quick and fun outlet for me that lacks the pressure of a longer piece, so I will produce a lot of these, and they will be works I don't intend to take further.


End file.
